


Surfboard

by KussMich



Series: Rammstein Hookups [1]
Category: Emigrate (Band), Rammstein, emigrate - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KussMich/pseuds/KussMich
Summary: Richard Kruspe + Reader + Bathtub = Interesting situation?
Relationships: Richard Kruspe & Reader, Richard Kruspe/Reader, Richard Kruspe/You
Series: Rammstein Hookups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Surfboard

**Author's Note:**

> No penetration takes place in this writing, nor specification of any of the reader’s sexual organs to keep this as neutral as possible. I did not proof-read this writing. I do take requests, so if you have any- let me know! 
> 
> \- KussMich

I struggled with the key to the door, with bags of groceries hanging off of my arms, a boy has to have his hotpockets. The sound of bathwater running from my bathroom confused me, as my friend, Richard whom I was sharing a high end apartment with in New York, wasn’t supposed to be back until late tonight, maybe around the early morning hours- and it is 9pm.  
I walked into the medium sized kitchen and sat the bags down on the counter. I was wary walking towards the bathroom because there was either an intruder or an indecent Richard occupying it- which I wouldn't mind the latter.  
I crept towards the sound and peeked around the door- which was open- and there was Richard. In all of his naked glory, eyes closed and enjoying the steaming water falling from the faucet and into the large bathtub. His chest was gleaming from what I could tell as the water had only risen to the middle of his abdomen, exposing his upper abs. His hair hadn't been touched either because it was still spiked up and shiny with hair gel. I was frozen. Sure, Richard and I practically lived together but we have never seen each other, well, disrobed. That I know of. Richard could be a pervert at times but what the hell, I was standing here like a creep staring at him while he is completely stripped and sitting in a bathtub and, interrupting my internal monologue, was the realization that Richard’s eyes were staring right back at me. My face burned profusely as I started to back up but stopped in my tracks when I heard him call my name.  
“Would you care to join?” He had the smuggest smirk on his face, his accent making it awkwardly suggestive more than it already was.  
I stuttered a defensive “Excuse m-me?” with an embarrassed look on my face. 

We stared at each other for a moment, until I found myself stepping into the bathroom and unbuttoning my pants. He snickered a little bit but my embarrassment caused me not to show any sign of amusement. Rid myself of my shirt and underwear and ambled over to the tub. The water was hot around my foot but I managed to slip my entire body into the seemingly boiling container. The water was now up to our chests when Richard decided to reach over and switch the water off. My legs were on top of his, my heels on top of his thighs and his feet were on each side of my legs. He was still smirking at me and I couldn’t help but to shoot one right back at him. The silence was awkward but the tension was thick and hung like fog in the air.  
“This bathtub is almost too big, huh?” He remarked.  
“You make no sense.” I replied.  
He started rubbing his feet on the outside of my thighs and I slightly dug my heels into his legs in response. He slipped his leg in between mine and started stroking the inside of my thigh. I decide to take initiative and get up, and sit in his lap. There was an obvious shift in his previously teasing and dominant attitude. He also had an obvious hard-on and it made me nervous, but I decided to ignore the shyness pooling in my brain and put my lips upon his neck. He gasped lightly as I started to mouth at his skin, nibbling every once in a while. He brought his hands up to my chest and dragged them down to rest on my hips. I massaged the nape of his neck with my fingertips and I sucked on the base of his throat. He started to let out tiny, soft moans that made my stomach explode with butterflies and arousal. He started to slowly roll his hips into mine and he used one of his hands to bring my face up to his face, away from his neck and plant his lips on mine. I pulled away for a moment to gaze into his eyes, and he only simpered at me. I kissed him again as he continued to grind his cock slightly faster onto my crotch animalistically while biting my lower lip. I rutted my hips onto his, we were so unbelievably horny it didn’t feel real. The sensations were so strong. His hands moved around to grip my ass and I moaned lewdly into his mouth. The heat between us grew stronger as he decided to slow his hips down and direct his head back and moan, exposing his neck for me again. I licked from the base of his neck to right under his ear and his grip on my ass tightened. I bit at his ear lobe and he dug his nails into my skin. He sped up his movement, panting and desperate. I’ve never seen him so submissive, I felt as if I could do anything I wanted to him. His face seemed so docile and pretty, his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes closed. I dragged my nails down his chest as I felt my orgasm building stronger and stronger. Richard moaned louder, I was scared for a moment that the people we shared the building with might hear, but the thought quickly faded as euphoria flooded my head. Richard’s hips twitching into mine, and I was breathing heavily as we reached our climax.  
The oxytocin as a result of the prior events was slowly dissolving, and reality slapped me in the face as it registered that I was on top of Richard, him still seeming hazy from his orgasm. He opened his eyes and looked at me. Our breathing was labored and we were still recovering. I blinked and looked away, my hands still on his shoulders. I awkwardly removed them and got up and stepped out of the bathtub, and Richard followed. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself.  
“So-” Richard started, but i cut him off- “Dont.” His face was bright red. I turned around and left the bathroom to get dressed. An interesting conversation was sure to ensue tomorrow.


End file.
